1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a photoelectric conversion element, an image reading device, and an image forming apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
Image reading devices that read a document, for example, perform photoelectric conversion on light reflected from the document, convert analog signals representing images into digital signals, and correct and transfer the image data. Some conventional image reading devices use a spread spectrum clock generation unit to drive the device in order to solve the problem of EMI (unnecessary radiation). However, using spread spectrum clocks for a CCD or CMOS sensor may cause periodic noise due to spread spectrum.
In order to prevent periodic noise due to spread spectrum, for example, Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2001-94734 discloses an image reading device in which a timing circuit is separated into an analog clock generation circuit and a digital clock generation circuit, with the analog clock generation circuit using a reference clock from a reference clock oscillator and the digital clock generation circuit using a spread spectrum clock from an SSG.
However, when processing speed is increased, reduction of noise due to unnecessary radiation or the like may become insufficient.
In view of the above, there is a need to provide a photoelectric conversion element, an image reading device, and an image forming apparatus that can reduce noise due to unnecessary radiation or the like.